


Love just isn’t made for some people

by kittypaws22



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypaws22/pseuds/kittypaws22
Summary: An emotionally intimate moment between the Trix leads to momentarily unsolved resolutions and an action packed series of events. The three witches make self discoveries and embark on a new gig that Icy dug up.
Relationships: Darcy & Icy (Winx Club), Darcy (winx club) and OG character
Kudos: 8





	Love just isn’t made for some people

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here’s where I’m currently at: I’m debating whether or not to keep going or if this is alright as a one shot. Please leave suggestions! Much appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy the story ;)

Darcy crinkled her bed sheets in her hot palms; her breathe shallow and steady as her eyes wandered about her bedroom. She rushingly swept her hand through her partially dyed bang as she heaved another deep breathe. 

Her space was clean, everything was in its place; Her abundance of jewelry and clothes were packed neatly in her wardrobe. The witch of darkness was usually one with her space, and yet she could slowly feel herself unraveling as she looked to her purse and shoes strung about the floor...a bleak representation of her current state of mind. 

And still didn’t compare to the potential distress on the horizon. 

Dammit, she though. It doesn’t get worse than this. The roof over her head was soon to be a bitter memory of how her and her sisters income trickled away into unemployment and shame. Their landlord wouldn’t take much more shit from them, she had a feeling. In spite of her and her sisters efforts, they couldn’t keep a job. 

Some people aren’t made for this world, Darcy always told herself. 

But the world was not made for people like her. 

Her hopes, dreams, desires—they were not ideal compared to what most strived for. Darcy hoped no one would see her like this, as she bit her lip and tried to block out her lack of confidence. 

“You look like you could be doing better,” A voice said from the doorway, as Icy lurked out of the shadows from around the corner with her hands crossed. 

“I probably could be...but you know how its been lately...” Darcy said hesitantly. She stared up at her coven sister with a neutral expression, not showing much nor expressing much towards Icy as she sat still on her bed. 

Icy nodded, still maintaining eye contact with her sister. 

“Uh huh,” Icy spoke quietly and undisturbed. “Then I suppose you’d be willing to share why you’ve been stuck in here for the past four hours with nothing to do.” And just like that, the ice witch sat on the edge of Darcys bed, twirling her silvery locks as her lips pursed in amusement at Darcy’s all too obvious dilemma. 

Darcy raised her eyebrows, which then turned to an irritated smirk as she hurriedly got up off her bed.

“No, Ice, I’m not in the mood for any of your bullshit right now, I’m going to town.” 

Icy smirked, picking at her nail and looking back up at Darcy. 

“Well I’m not in the mood for any of yours either. Sit. Down.” 

Darcy turned her head to Icy stubbornly, and both girls exchanging a half smile as Icy sprawled out at the edge of Darcys bed. 

“Well that’s too bad then, because I’m not leaving.” Icy’s smile turning to a more curious expression than playful. “What’s actually going on, Darcy?” 

Darcy rolled her eyes and hobbled back to her bedside where she begrudgingly curled up across from Icy, leaned up against her headrest and clutched her pillow, tilting her head. 

“I went out with Ryan today,” She mumbled. 

Icy nodded, looking Darcy up and down confusingly. 

“Yeah...don’t you usually have a good time or whatever?” The Ice witch inquired. 

Darcy looked down and heaved a deep sigh. 

“Yeah, well...we won’t be going out again.” 

Icy huffed and put her hands behind her head. “Ugh, what happened this time Darcy? Was he that bad?” She asked hesitantly with a disgusted expression on her face. 

Darcy briefly laughed until she got up off her bed, brushing her hair to her back in a swift motion as she shook her head.

“No. He told me that he’s tired of my illusions, and that he doesn’t want to be with me because he knows what I’m doing to him and my intentions are not as pure as he thought they were,” Darcy answered back frustratingly. 

Icy frowned and pulled herself up, “ Well that’s rude. How could he see your magic anyways? You usually trick boys like its second nature and they don’t pick up on anything...We should go and teepee his car. He could have played nice!” Icy laughed. “Because he’s gonna regret everything now when his car looks like a broken toilet. How pathetic!” 

Darcy stayed silent. She bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her feet. Icy sat quietly until Darcy spoke in a stunned tone. 

“I wasn’t spelling him...” She trailed off. “I wasn’t manipulating his thoughts for me and he still accused me trying to trick him,” She turned to Icy. The ice witch sat frozen on her bed with a pondering expression on her face. 

“So you genuinely felt for him then?” Icy asked, partially not wanting to know the answer. 

Darcys eyes drifted to the ceiling as she shrugged, climbing back into her bed across from Icy. 

“I don’t know. I have no idea. I just...” Darcy halted as she closed her eyes and heaved another deep sigh, pulling her legs closer to her chest. 

Icy could tell, even in spite of Darcys lack of explanation, that something was more off than usual. At the sight of her coven sister’s baffled expression and nervous sounding tone, Icy knew she was deep in thought and still, the ice witch could never pinpoint exactly whether or not Darcy was imagining something in her head or felt something in her heart. Regardless, though, she knew it was necessary to extract whatever it was that was bugging her. They had other things—more important things—to worry about at the moment. 

“Okay, so you were accused of being player and having doubt-worthy intentions; He left you and you weren’t using your magic in the first place...”

Darcy nodded. Icy scrunched her eyebrows both empathetically and out of confusion for Darcys case. 

“So why exactly are you upset?” 

Darcy blinked a few times before putting her face in her arms. “Ugh, I don’t Know Ice. He just...it’s like...I didn’t lie just this one time and he thought it was like every other time that I did! But I kinda felt like he was one of my kind, you know? And he...walked away because he knew about me...”

Icy lay across from Darcy, clueless as to what she should say or do to ease Darcy’s tension. Icy felt a great amount of conflict within herself, specifically behind closed doors—And that usually had to do with how she interacted based upon her own feelings towards things and people. She could only imagine what Darcy was feeling—but Icy knew that she, herself, was notorious for blocking out feeling. It was witch protocol. It meant everything to her, and also to Stormy and Darcy...and watching Darcy crumble into a ball on her bed seemed to melt all the walls she put up—and melted her own cold exterior as well. 

“Icy...” Darcys voice cracked. Icy sat up slowly as watched as Darcy tugged at her bang in distress and she cried. 

“I wish he hadn’t gone. I liked having someone to go to for the sake of talking and having—for once—a genuine, real relationship. He touched me in a way I’m not quite used too. It’s like we could empathize with each other...And on a level greater than physical. Do you know how that feels Icy?! Here I am losing the roof over my head and he just left me with no remorse...or understanding...he just walked away unapologetically.” Darcys frustrated sniffles urged Icy to move closer to her sister, gently placing her hand on Darcy’s back and leaning in towards Darcy’s ear. 

“Darcy, I get where your coming from—not from any experience, but I know what your saying and I get that your probably angry...but now is not the time...” 

Darcy sniffled and slowly rose her head from her lap, giving Icy just enough time to pull herself away and back off from her sister. 

“...I know, I know...do we have a cigarette? Or tea?” 

Icy stood across her sister and bit her lip in thought. “Um, sure. Let me go ask Stormy.” 

A minute or so later, the cold girl walked out of the room to return with a box of tissues and CBD that she sat atop of Darcy’s bedside dresser; like most of brunette witch’s room, it was painted in a deep shade of purple that Darcy had picked herself. 

Darcy pulled her hair behind her ear and peered up at Icy’s still, stone face. Icy blinked a couple times before glancing around the room; her eyes alert with both worry and wonder. She looked past Darcys half closed window curtain at the outside world and at the doorway for her younger sister before turning down at Darcy. 

She brought herself to Darcys level and lightly embraced her coven sister, Darcy taking to the gesture my gently placing her head atop Icy’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sick...of being someone I’m not.” The Dark witch murmured pathetically into the hem of Icy’s slip. 

“I know.” Spoke the Ice witch in a stern, quiet tone. “But we are who we are. This is the road we are on and this is the—“ 

“Family we’re born into?” 

Stormy’s voice rang from the door as she stood and stared, half lidded, at both of her sisters with amusement and curiosity. She looked exhausted. 

Icy’s eyes lowered to the ground as she nodded to her other coven sister. “Yes.” 

Stormy panned over to Darcy, who was still curled up in a ball and leaning against Icy’s side. In moments where one of them needed reassurance, the three witches would come together as a group—and only as a group. Nothing more. They were sisters by witch protocol and familial inheritance; the the craft that bonded the three as a coven. 

Stormy walked over to Darcys bed nonchalantly and fell atop it of exhaustion and mental stress. The three were about to lose the one normal thing in their lives, as well as the only thing keeping them from the authorities of the magic realms. 

But like they had a thousand times before, they would find away out of their problematic situation with nothing but their magic or the help of an unexpected acquaintance. Regardless though, the three would make do with what they have. 

Darcy fell asleep asleep eventually, her head resting on Icy’s left thigh whilst Stormy lay at the opposite end of her bed half quietly. 

Meanwhile, Icy sat in the mid evening glow that shone through Darcys window; the bustling traffic and sound of night clubs ringing throughout their room like a warning sign or a bad omen. Icy felt overwhelmed with both a loss of time and a sense of waiting for an abrupt knock on their door. She drew from it like a power that could be channeled, a whisper that held a secret code for herself and her future. 

She reached into Darcys drawer and fetched out a notebook with a pen and ink. She scribbled away at a new kind of reality that would save her sisters lives in the aftermath of their loss of shelter. 

Night fell and Icy continued to scribble her thoughts, plans, ideas and hopeful fantasies into a half filled leather journal. While she may not have been a conforming intellectual, she was a mad genius on her own time and went to prove it with her cunning schemes that saved lives whilst ruining some too. As dawn fell and sunlight peaked through dim window glass, warmth fell onto the bed that Stormy and Darcy slept upon. Darcys phone was going off, their water pipes were shaking and Stormy fluttered her eyes open at the sound of Icy’s harsh footsteps tromping into the room. 

She threw a suitcase onto the bed as both witches came too, looking up and down at Icy with confusion and fear. 

“What the hell...” Darcy murmured as she glanced to the door of her bedroom and the sound of her cell phone going off. “Are we being evicted?” 

Icy smirked, “No, but you better get your stuff. We’re taking what we can and getting out of here. We have one way train tickets to Magix, and were leaving in an hour.” 

Darcy shook herself awake in surprise, “Why?!” 

Icy smiled. “Because I got us a new gig.” 

And with that, the three witches packed up their stuff and snuck out with a number of suitcases and purses strung about their necks.

Darcys room still shone a deep purple shade, her wardrobe torn apart. Her dresser drawers on the floor and her previously closed curtains open. She took a final glance at her bedroom, a place she had secretly let her heart break over a man she thought she loved. I don’t care about him, she thought. I don’t like his lack of dignity, I don’t value his sense of humor. She couldn’t give a damn about him anymore. 

His friends spammed her phone, she swallowed her tears and mustered up her pride. 

Threats, more threats...that would get them to leave her alone. 

She waltzed out of her former bedroom to catch a train, leaving—hopefully leaving this time—her truest hopes with it. 

Because some people aren’t made for love...

And love just couldn’t be made for people like her.


End file.
